DESCRIPTION: Dr. Brennwald's aims are: to (1) localize and molecularly dissect the Sec9 interacting proteins Sni1/2; (2) to characterize the function of Rho3 as a positive regulator of exocytosis by testing the effects of gain and loss of function mutations; and (3) to identify downstream effectors of Rho 3.